Baka, I hate You!
by NisrinaYukaSakura
Summary: Menginginkan kehidupan normal itu wajar, tapi jika takdir berkata lain itu sungguh malapetaka bagi Aoi.. Hidupnya yang normal berubah 180 derajat!


Genre: Romance, comedy, drama, etc.

Ohkay 0w0) ini fanfic saya yang pertama, minta reviewnya! Saran atau kritik sya terima ^w^. Mungkin ada story ini ada yang GaJe tapi mohon maklum ~(=w=)~.

"_Seindah, secantik, seganteng apapun dia, tetap dia punya fakta yang dirahasiakannya dari kita, yang mungkin sungguh mengejutkan"_

Murid-murid segera cepat duduk di mejanya, termasuk aku yang berjalan santai ini. Segera cepat aku membuka buku tulisku dan membalik halamannya paling belakang. Mengapa aku membuka halaman paling belakang? Karena halaman paling belakang kujadikan tempat untuk menggambar. Kurang kerjaankan?

"Hi, Sakura-san." Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku, aku pun menengok ke depan. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan senyumannya yang manis, yah.. itu Seto Yamamura, ketua OSIS disekolahku yang sangat populer dan banyak wanita jatuh cinta kepadanya, kecuali aku.  
"Hi.." Aku membalasnya sapaannya yang manis itu dengan muka santai tanpa ekspresi.

Seto lalu duduk di mejanya yang tepatnya disebelahku. Dia langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

Mungkin dari sapaanku kau sudah kenal sifatku bagaimana, tapi aku akan menjelaskan diriku sebenarnya. Namaku Aoi Sakura, gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, seperti berbicara dengan teman, jalan-jalan, dan lain-lain. Hobiku menggambar, membaca buku, dan... Kurasa itu saja. Oh ya, panggilanku Aoi, ada juga teman sih manggilnya Ao-chi temanku yang cerewet memberinya. Soal benda kesukaan, aku suka manga, dan boneka neko, anehkan?.

Saat istirahat.

"Yamamura-san!" Tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis datang ke meja Yamamura. Terpaksa aku harus berdiri, mengapa? Karena tempat itu akan menjadi tempat dudukan gadis yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Maksud dari berhasil adalah gadis yang bisa beriang gembira memeluk lengan Seto itu. Ouh,, gadis normal disekolah ini mulai terancam punah..

Sambil menunggu gadis-gadis fansclub Yamamura itu pergi, aku santai baca buku di perpustakaan. Tapi saat ini aku sangat susah sekali untuk membaca tenang, karena dipikiranku ada 1 pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran.

_"Semanis apapun senyumnya, sebaik apapun orangnya, tetapi Yamamura membuatku penasaran.. Siapa sebenarnya dia?"_

Yang kukenal, dia adalah laki-laki dengan wajah yang sempurna untuk perempuan, rambutnya hitam indah. Dia baik, kaya, asyik diajak ngobrol, pintar, dll. Walaupun sudah terjawab olehku, tetap kurasa jawaban itu masih kurang..

"Puk.." Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata itu Hitori-senpai, sma seperti Yamamura dia kaya, dan populer dengan gadis-gadis disekolah ini.

"Senpai, ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan muka datar. Senpai dengan senyumnya yang royal menjawab.

"Ahh, nggak apa-apa aku kira kau tertidur, soalnya semenjak kau membaca buku itu kau sma sekali tidak bergerak dan tidak membuka halaman selanjutnya." Jawab Hitori-senpai dengan senyum dan langsung pergi.

Aku pun melihat buku yang kubaca, Astaga, aku baru membaca halaman 1!?

"TING TONG"

Pelajaran hari ini pun selesai, Uhh, aku betul-betul lelah hari ini! Aku segera mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kelas. Sambil berjalan aku membaca buku, yah, aku ini betul-betul kutu buku. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara keras terdengar di sebuah ruangan. Karena aku penasaran, aku langsung memasukkan bukuku dan mengintip apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Dan ternyata..

Di dalam sana ada Yamamura yang sedang berbicara melalui HP,aku tak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya secara jelas. Tapi dia terlihat pasrah dan suaranya tak selembut biasanya, terdengar kasar. Tapi ada satu kata yang terdengar olehku katanya "ayahku?".

Tiba-tiba tak terduga dariku, dia langsung menutup teleponnya dan berbalik menuju pintu! Aku segera berbalik, tapi dia sudah melihatku lebih cepat. Aku segera cepat lari tanpa menoleh dia berteriak mengejarku.

"HEIY! " Teriaknya. Aku tetap tak menoleh, tiba-tiba..

"Bruk.." Terdengar suara benda jatuh, tapi aku tidak menoleh melihatnya, aku hanya fokus untuk lari dari kejaran orang itu. Sepertinya aku membongkar jati diri sebenarnya orang itu!

DI RUMAH.

Fiuhh, aku betul-betul sangat-sangat LELAH hari ini. Tapi syukurlah sekarang aku sudah sampai dirumah. Aku segera ke kamar menggantung tasku, dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi,aku mengambil tasku dan mencari sesuatu benda yang menurutku sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi kok aku merasa ditasku tak ada barangku itu dalam tasku. Aku cari-cari dengan teliti tetap barang itu tak ada! Oh Tidak! APA MUNGKIN!

Keesokan harinya di sekolah,

Ughhh,,, aku merasa tidak enak badan untuk sekolah hari ini. Entah mengapa, Hatiku ini bilang jangan kesekolah. Tapi, aku hanya mengabaiakannya.

"Heiyy, Sakura-san." Terdengar seseorang memanggilku, aku segera menoleh. Dan ternyata dia...


End file.
